


All Souls Pass

by Beatles_and_Bellarke



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Everyone is killed except Enjolras and Grantaire and Marius, I recommend you listen as you read the story!, M/M, also the song that inspired this story is Into The West by Annie Lennox, idk why I decided this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 15:16:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10833894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatles_and_Bellarke/pseuds/Beatles_and_Bellarke
Summary: Enjolras keeps waking to this recurring nightmare about what happened to his friends.  The only one who can offer support is Grantaire.





	All Souls Pass

**Author's Note:**

> I was in a Lord Of the Rings mood today so I listened to the soundtrack and this particular song echoed the sentiments of Les Amis to the friends (in this au) who survived. that's not really what this became but oh well.
> 
> Like I said in the tags, look up the song "Into the West" By Annie Lennox from The Lord Of The Rings: The Return of The King! Its an amazing song and sets the mood of the story nicely!
> 
> Of course as always, read and leave feedback!!

Enjolras sobbed heavily into Grantaire’s arms. 

Another nightmare about the disaster at the barricades. 

His friends covered in blood, crying out for mercy and Enjolras standing in the corner unable to help. Every single one of his friends except Grantaire, Marius and himself were killed in the revolution. They died fighting and there wasn’t much Enjolras could do except stand there and pray. He was of course fighting alongside them but it was to no avail. 

Just as one of the boys would touch him, Enj would sit straight up, not asleep but not awake either. It was always at this moment that Grantaire came in with hot cocoa or a favorite book. And he would always just hold Enj until the sobs subsided. He whispered comforting words to the young man in his arms. 

“It was just a nightmare Enjolras. Shh… Calm down. You are safe here with me. I promise you they have forgiven you for any transgressions you have against yourself. They are all safe now as well. You have to live for them. I was there too and I saw things I can’t forget but we have each other and that is the most important thing. They would all want that.” 

“It’s always that same dream, R. It frightens me.” Enjolras buried his face deeper into Grantaire’s neck.

“I know, my darling. But for now just try to sleep. Dream about them telling you they are all safe and happy wherever they are now.”

“Grantaire, will you stay with me?”

“Of course.” 

With that Grantaire got into the bed behind his boyfriend and held on to him. Grantaire rocked Enjolras gently from behind. It was after a few moments that his breathing slowed and R knew the blonde revolutionary was finally peacefully asleep.


End file.
